Visions
by Incinirmatt
Summary: What Absol see are not pretty. Now imagine a child Absol seeing the oncoming disasters. It's not fun.


Reta was only a small little Absol when she learned of her natural ability; the ability to sense oncoming disasters. Normally, an Absol's sixth sense didn't come, however, until a few years after birth, when the Absol had matured enough to be able to handle it. That wasn't the case for Reta. When she obtained her ability, she was still a little girl—a child, innocent in mind and body—which was quite rare. Few Absol get their sixth sense before maturity.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on; let's play!" Reta exclaimed, running down a dirt path giddily, her mother following not far behind. Thankfully, Reta was so small that when she ran, her mother could easily keep up by walking. It made parenting much easier, in her mother's eyes.

"Don't get too excited now, Reta." her mother advised. Typical of her daughter to want to play. Not many Absol did that anymore. Fun was…something lost to them long ago. About the time they learned of their sixth sense, to be exact.

"Can't catch me~ Lalala~" Reta chimed, running faster but still not fast enough for her mother to need to increase her speed. Her mother smiled softly; a child's happiness truly was a wonder. Such a shame that she'd lose it.

"Calm down, Reta." her mother laughed a bit. Reta joined in, until a twitch of her horn made her stop in her tracks.

"…?"

"Is something wrong Reta?" her mother asked. Reta hesitated then her horn twitched again. That was odd. It never did that before. Not only that, but the vibrations seemed to…tell her something. More twitching followed, this time affecting her sight as well. Colors began to blur and transition into a new image. Reta could only watch in confusion as she saw one of those human-made structures…what did her mother call them again? Buildings! She saw a building standing tall and still.

Suddenly, smoke began to appear from the rooftop. Shortly after, flames began shooting out from the windows and covering the walls until the entire tower was burning. Reta heard screams—screams of pain. Her horn was definitely trying to tell her something. Through its vibrations, she could see and hear everything that was happening…no, her horn said it hasn't happened. There was still time! She could stop it!

"Mommy, something's wrong!" Reta practically screamed, her vision and hearing returning to normal.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I-I don't know why, b-but I saw a fire! P-People were screaming too! We have to help them!" Reta told her before taking off in a random direction. "It's this way! I-I know it is!"

"Reta, that fire is too far away." her mother replied solemnly.

"W-What?" This made Reta freeze. What did her mother mean it was too far away?

"I saw it too; visions of danger just come too often." she explained, shaking her head. "They happen in only a second and come so often, regardless of where it is." Reta's mother sighed, sitting down. "Every time something happens, we can sense it. It doesn't matter if we can do anything about it or not. That fire? It's going to be miles away, and it'd take over four hours to get there. The fire starts in five minutes."

"W-Well…"

"I know you want to help, but some other Absol will have to. We can't do a thing."

"Sure we can!" Reta argued, but her mother shushed her.

"We cannot." her mother stated, ears drooping. "You see, Reta…" her mother started to say before Reta screamed again.

"O-Oh Arceus!" Reta wailed, hiding her face within her paws. "I-I saw something else…"

"They come quite often."

"T-The ground is shaking! O-Oh Arceus, look what's happening to those Pokémon!" Reta was on the verge of tears at this point. Fear seemed to have taken a hold of the small Absol and was shaking her like she was some kind of maraca as images of a large scale earthquake struck a distant land. The ground trembled, trees fell and bloodcurdling cries echoed through the air underneath the sounds of rumbling. Pokémon, both big and small, lied on the ground motionless while some others tried to run. "T-They're all hurt."

"Reta?" her mother asked. Reta's eyes widened in alarm as more visions launched themselves into her mind.

"W-What's happening?!" Another vision flashed into her mind. This one was an image of a Team Rocket squad on a killing spree. All of them were wielding some type of machine gun, but, of course, Reta didn't know what they were.

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang!_

_My leg!_

_Oh my god, they killed Kenny!_

_You bastards! Agh!_

"I'm not sure." her mother whispered, looking down in thought. "You shouldn't be seeing these things until you're older."

"M-Make them stop!" Reta shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I-I can't take it! Turn them off!"

"We can't." Reta's mother told her sadly. "I'd be a happy woman if we could." Whimpering, Reta buried her face in her paws, but still the terrible visions invaded her mind. No matter what she tried, Reta couldn't get rid of them. She witnessed tornadoes, explosions and all sorts of genocide. Death was shown to her in scores, scarring the suffering Absol. Reta began sobbing. Could she really do nothing? Was this all really going to happen? What was going on with the world to cause all of this to happen all at once?

"W-Why am I seeing this?" she inquired desperately.

"I don't know, Reta." her mother said, before both of them received another vision. Unlike the others, this one showed a strange creature made entirely out of pixels. It looked like a d in some ways, but was much more block-like. Little parts of it were missing entirely, and it looked like some kind of bad video game censor—or that someone tried to make something and poorly put a design of pixels over it to cover it up. Either way, it was menacing somehow.

Laughter echoed through the two Absols' ears as pixelated flames slowly began burning the vision until it was nothing but blackness. Several seconds passed before Reta's mother's vision returned. When it did, she saw her daughter lying still. "Reta? Reta, are you alright?" she asked, walking over to the motionless child. "Reta, say something." No response or even movement, for that matter. The child just lied there.

"…"

"Reta! Reta, wake up!" At this point, Reta's mother was really starting to worry for her daughter. "Say something!" she pleaded, pushing her nose against Reta which, in turn, ended up rolling her over. Blankness filled her eyes. The kid Absol was dead. "Reta! RETA!" Tears began welling up in her mother's eyes, slowly falling down her face afterwards. Why did her daughter have to see those visions at such a young age? She wasn't ready, nor did she deserve to die. All her mother wanted right now was to be able to hold her living body again, but it wouldn't happen. Her child was dead, and no-one could ever come back from death.

"My baby…"


End file.
